


i wanna take you there

by mort_subite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mort_subite/pseuds/mort_subite
Summary: Love is weird, Renjun has figured that much out. There’s no point in trying to make up preconceived ideas of what you want it to be when you findThe One(or justOne) because it’s never like that. For Renjun, Yukhei is better, in every aspect, than what he initially expected. But he’s not sure aboutthis.or it's Renjun's first night alone with Yukhei.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	i wanna take you there

Love is weird, Renjun has figured that much out. There’s no point in trying to make up preconceived ideas of what you want it to be when you find  _ The One _ (or just  _ One _ ) because it’s never like that. For Renjun, Yukhei is better, in every aspect, than what he initially expected. But he’s not sure about  _ this. _

Sex is weird, that has been figured out too. He’s heard different things from different people. His dad told him it’s this beautiful, intimate moment when he talked about the birds and the bees; his closest friends talk about fun and hook ups; his older friends, in long lasting relationships, talk about delving deeper into knowing each other. It’s confusing, a tiny bit terrifying, but Renjun’s not worried. At least he wasn’t, until  _ Yukhei. _

It’s been about a month. They’re are dating _ dating _ . They kiss and hold hands, they call each other  _ baby _ occasionally, and once or twice Yukhei has been brave enough to cop a feel of Renjun’s butt. Neat, _ nice. _

_ “Yukhei what?” _ Jaemin’s voice cracks on the other side of the call. Renjun rolls his eyes, sighing, but still answers.

“Asked me to stay over at his this weekend.”

The line is quiet for a few moments, but there’s a distant gasp. Standing in front of his full length mirror half naked, Renjun inspects his body carefully. His cheeks feel warmer by the second, but _ goddammit, he needs to ask. _

“Wh-what,” he stutters and stops himself, takes a deep breathe and says it, “What do you think Yukhei prefers?”

_ “Prefers what? Topping-” _

_ “No,”  _ Renjun screams internally, cheeks tomato red, eyes closed in on the razor on the sink.  _ “Hair or no hair?” _ he whispers, consumed by embarrassment. Jaemin  _ ohs, _ going quiet for a while.

_ “Go natural?” _ Jaemin suggests, but even he sounds unsure. Renjun whines frustrated.

_ "If you're gonna whine just shave, dumbass,"  _ Jaemin says, no scrubs. Renjun sighs.

_ "I guess…, ok I have to go,"  _ he says, more than happy to finish the call. He trust Jaemin with his life but it doesn't take away from the fact that it's embarrassing to talk about it.

Walking to his shower, Renjun breathes in deep, razor in his right hand and body gel in the other, before he sits down on the shower floor while warm water runs camly on his back.

-

A few scratches, a long shower, much perfume and a careful choice of outfit later, he finds himself in front of Yukhei's flat, a change of clothes and his toothbrush in his backpack. The door opens to reveal Yukhei  _ (duh) _ in grey sweatpants and long sleeve black shirt, that’s just loose enough to show his tan collarbones. Renjun swallows dryly.

“Hey, you made it!” Yukhei exclaims, eyes twinkling and just a dash of nervousness. Renjun smiles, stepping inside and getting on his tippy toes to kiss Yukhei under his jaw. He gets his waist squeezed in return.

Renjun has been here before, but that’s when Yukhei’s roommate, Kun, was there. It was fine, Kun is the nicest person alive and Renjun likes him, but it felt a bit like being with your boyfriend’s parents in the room. He’s quite sure Yukhei felt the same, as he kept his hands to himself most of the time.

-

Walking into the kitchen he spots a meal already cooked and waiting to be served on the table. He looks back to find Yukhei beamin behind him, a bottle of wine in his right hand.

“Fancy,” Renjun says jokingly, but his cheeks are warm and his heart is soft.

“It’s not often I get you alone, so I need to make the most out it,” he answers matter-of-factly.

Dinner is nice, Yukhei admits halfway through that Kun cooked for them, but Renjun appreciates the gestures nonetheless. They talk for a long time, in between sips of wine and bites of the delicious (and Renjun’s favourite) hotpot. Yukhei tells Renjun about his crazy week, his shenanigans with Mark and how his professor praised his presentation for his linguistics class. Renjun tells him about his live anatomy class and how the guy who was modelling had a cool tattoo, how Jaemin cooked the most amazing dinner while very sleep deprived and a funny tik tok Chenle made in class. They hold hands under the table, knees bumping into each other occasionally.

They wash the dishes together, Yukhei in scrub and clean duty, Renjun on drying duty. He sings quietly, distracted, and Yukhei listens with a smile. It’s domestic as hell, and Renjun’s heart becomes more and more gooey as the night progresses. 

-

Finally they move on to Yukhei’s room. Renjun’s heart is beating fast. 

Yukhei, always the clean and organized dude, has his room set differently, he notices. He has a double bed in the corner, fairy lights around it, and an orange colored lamp setting the mood. His usually poster filled wall is white again, and on the opposite side sits a mini projector. Renjun looks at Yukhei. He shrugs with a smile, picking up Renjun’s backpack.

“Go put your pjs while I put on a film.”

Renjun doesn’t need to be told twice.

In the bathroom mirror he admires his comfy attire. Short shorts and a big white t-shirt. Is this too much? he thinks to himself. Shut up, Jaemin’s voice rings in his head. Exactly, he agrees, throwing away his worries.

Yukhei is already lying down when he walks back in. He gets a little eyebrow wiggle and he sure does notice the way Yukhei’s eyes linger on his legs for a second longer. He climbs next to him, making sure to take his sweet time to fit himself around Yukhei with as much contact as possible.

“So, what are we watching?” he asks casually, pretending he didn’t just sneak his hands under Yukhei’s shirt.

“Treasure Planet, a classic,” Yukhei says unbothered, pressing play on his laptop. Renjun huffs to himself, annoyed by the lack of response to his obvious move.

The movie starts and Yukhei wraps his arm around Renjun, hand lying in the top of his shorts. It immediately distracts Renjun from the movie as the hand traces the band tentatively. Goddammit.

He’s able to sit still for about fifteen minutes, and he will forever consider that a win. It all goes to hell when Yukhei presses a light kiss in the back of his neck, after moving his hand to Renjun’s ass. It’s really not Renjun’s fault when he moans loudly, cheeks burning red right after. He hears Yukhei snicker behind him and it’s the last drop.

Turning around in the bed, Renjun grabs Yukhei’s shirt, pushing him to lie down as he straddles him. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he says through gritted teeth, Yukhei’s shirt still balled in his fist. The fucker gives him a greasy smile, enjoying the tension. 

Renjun pulls on his shirt, crashing their lips together.

It’s messy, way messier than ever. He feels lightheaded with desire, the anticipation of days finally crashing into him. He’s hungry and he’s not stopping until he finds what he wants. He licks Yukhei’s bottom lip, sucking on it, making Yukhei gasp in surprise. Their tongues meet and Renjun’s brain short circuits. It’s not his brain in charge anymore, it’s his dick.

They break the kiss and Renjun’s hands fly to the bottom of Yukhei’s shirt, pulling it out desperately. The sight tan, toned skin makes groan, hands flying to touch Yukhei’s bare chest. Yukhei smiles, satisfied with the state he’s driving Renjun. His hands grab Renjun’s ass through the shorts, quickly deciding there’s too many layers of clothes between them. Renjun leans back, helping get rid of his shorts, laughing awkwardly when he has to bend his legs awkwardly to take them off. Yukhei grins, glee in his eyes as he watches Renjun struggle with taking his clothes off while trying to still be touch him.

Renjun whines, but rids himself of all his clothes except for underwear. Yukhei’s eyes trace his body with hunger and he feels heat burn from inside, a mix of embarrassment and confidence. He doesn’t really know how to deal with it.

Sensing his inner battle, Yukhei rises from his position, sitting up with Renjun in his lap. His right hand grabs Renjun’s thigh tightly, while his left hand gently holds Renjun’s cheek. He bumps their noses together and stares deeply into Renjun’s eyes.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers, “my baby is so beautiful,” his says in between kisses on Renjun’s neck.

Head empty, Renjun sighs at each kiss to his hot skin. His hand feel a little lost as he grabs chunks of Yukhei’s hair and pulls. His hips start rolling forward, craving some friction. That’s when feels it. Yukhei is hard, really hard. The thought makes him moan. Gently pushing Yukhei off of him, his hands move quickly to Yukhei’s sweatpants, pushing them down with a degree of desperation he didn’t think he was capable.

Yukhei helps him, taking off his underwear as well. Renjun stops in his tracks, mouth agape as he sees his boyfriend naked for the first time.

_ Now, _ he knows size is not all, his friends stories are enough for him to know that. But Yukhei’s dick is _ thick. _ His mouth waters a little, his thought trail offering all kinds of possibilities. Lost in his thoughts, he forgets Yukhei has been watching his reaction closely.

“Baby,” Renjun purrs, hands travelling down Yukhei’s torso slowly, stopping just above his crotch. Yukhei’s eyes close and he sighs slowly. “Can I suck you off?”

Yukhei’s hips buckle slightly, and his eyes open immediately.

_ “Please.” _

Renjun hums, lowering his head to match Yukhei’s hard dick laying on his stomach. He kisses his stomach, feeling the muscles tense. 

“Patience,” he murmurs on Yukhei’s skin.

He brings his hand to cup Yukhei’s balls firmly, getting a deep groan in response. He blows a cold breath along his length, dropping a kiss to the tip once he reaches it. Yukhei’s whole body is tense. Renjun stops for a second to observe. His eyes meet with Yukhei and that’s when he drops down, mouth wrapping around Yukhei’s tip without breaking contact. His tongue circles around it, pressing in certain spots, making Yukhei moan breathlessly. He bobs his head up and down, hand holding the base for stability. 

It doesn’t last for long, as Yukhei gets up, flipping them over and taking off Renjun’s underwear. His grabs Renjun’s dick firmly, pumping it slowly.

“What do you want baby?” he asks, head dropping to Renjun’s collarbones, leaving kisses along it.

“Ah,” Renjun gasps, overwhelmed by the touches, “you, I want you. In me, _ please.” _

“As you wish.”

Without stopping his hand, Yukhei reaches for his bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom. He re positions himself, moving downwards and pushes Renjun’s legs apart. He puts a pillow under his lower back. Opening the lube, he squeezes a fair amount onto his fingers, massaging them together to warm it up.

“Ready?” he asks. Renjun nods.

Yukhei starts slowly, first lathering the lube in Renjun’s hole, his index finger tentatively moving in and out. It feels uncomfortable at first, Renjun whines and Yukhei stops moving entirely until Renjun signs for him to continue. It gets better, Renjun feels the nerves on his body slowly lose control, his limbs moving without him asking them too. Yukhei adds fingers as he goes, stretching open pleasurably. He gasps every time he moves deeper, stars appearing in his vision.

“Yukhei,” he moans out.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah. I-I,” he stammers, feeling Yukhei’s finger touch his prostate, “I’m ready.”

Yukhei nods, but doesn’t stop immediately, brushing his fingers on Renjun’s prostate a few more times, watching him moan loudly satisfied. Slipping the condom, Yukhei lubes his dick generously and lines himself with Renjun.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts, ok?” he says, hand brushing Renjun’s cheek as he kisses him.

He pushes in slowly, stopping as he notices Renjun’s eye scrunch shut. 

“You're so good baby, so so good,” Yukhei whispers, dropping kisses all over Renjun’s face.

“Move,” Renjun croaks, throat dry.

Yukhei complies, pushing slowly until he’s balls deep. Renjun breathes out, hands reaching out to grab Yukhei’s face. He pulls him down for a kiss. Yukhei starts to move, pace slow and intense. Renjun groans into his mouth, finger moving to Yukhei’s soft locks and pulling harshly. Yukhei gasps, hips buckling down deeper into Renjun.

The heat is rising, there’s a thin layer of sweat on their bodies, the ends of their hair are wet. Through gasps and choked out breaths Renjun admires through half shut eyes how beautiful Yukhei looks, hair a mess, cheeks flushed and a dark haze over his eyes. It doesn’t take much to send him over the edge.

Renjun sees lightning. Then a galaxy. Each star is carefully placed on Yukhei’s face, his eyes are a constellation, so is his nose, and his mouth. Yukhei is his universe. His body tenses and then relaxes and he lets go, falling limp under Yukhei, who groans loudly, falling on top of Renjun.

A hand touches Renjun’s neck gently, a kiss to his cheek follows. Renjun can’t help but smile. 

“Are you okay?” Yukhei asks, caressing his neck.

“Yeah,” Renjun answers, stars fading out of his vision to show Yukhei more clearly. He smiles wider, leaning closer to kiss him. “Better than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> are we gonna talk about this???? idk ??? are we???  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ridikunlous)


End file.
